


Of love and loss

by missmysterious56



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Fighting, M/M, eventual arthur/lancelot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmysterious56/pseuds/missmysterious56
Summary: Lancelot goes missing on the mission to retrieve Marius Anarius and his family.





	Of love and loss

Arthur felt guilt consume him as he paced through the camp they had made the previous night. Arthur and Lancelot were meant to be on guard duty, but Arthur saw Guinevere and ran off to follow her into the woods. Sometime during that small window of time, Lancelot was captured. The only thing left behind was the pendant he always carried with him and a weapon... a Saxon weapon. It was obvious that Lancelot had tried to fight back but was unable to win in his state and had been dragged away.

"Tristan do we know where the tracks lead?" The commander speaks as evenly as he can. He is at a loss for what to do. Lancelot his second in command who was always there for him no matter what was missing his best friend was gone and it was his own fault. Arthur felt empty. it was a feeling he had only felt when he lost one of his knights in battle or the loss of his parents. Arthur had felt some sort of an attraction to Lancelot for weeks maybe longer, he was beginning to realize he should have acted on his feelings for his knight instead of becoming distracted by the woad Guinevere. Arthur may now never see the man he cares for so much again and worst of all he may never know the true feelings that Arthur harbors for him.


End file.
